Junge Hexe mit Katze sucht intelligenten Zauberer
by jinkizu
Summary: Junge Hexe mit Katze sucht intelligenten Zauberer für gemeinsame magische Sternstunden! SS/HG OOC Eine Kontaktanzeige, ein guter Freund und ein wunderschöner Abend. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!


_Junge Hexe mit Katze sucht intelligenten Zauberer für gemeinsame magische Sternstunden!_

_32 Jahre alte ledige Sie sucht nach einigen schweren Enttäuschungen auf diesem Weg den Mann fürs Leben. Wenn du wie ich lange Spaziergänge an einsamen Stränden liebst, dich gerne mit einem guten Buch und einem Glas Wein zurückziehst und eine deiner Leidenschaften es ist sich über alle Themen dieser Welt zu unterhalten, dann melde dich. Auf Bald Scarlett. _

Neugierig lass er wie immer alle Schlagzeilen. Zu was für Torheiten sich manche Menschen und leider auch Magier hinreißen ließen, würde für ihn immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Ein junger Zauberer hatte sich für seine Liebste ein besonderes Geschenk zum Valentinstag ausgedacht, nämlich sich selbst. Er ließ sich von Freunden ordentlich in Geschenkpapier einwickeln, dann schrieben sie noch die Adresse drauf, leider die falsche und so landete er bei einem extrem eifersüchtigen Ehemann der ihn, bevor er den Irrtum aufklären konnte, so in die Mangel nahm das sich der arme Don Juan jetzt von seinen Blessuren im St. Mungos erholt.

Ihm würde so ein Blödsinn nie im Traum einfallen. Nun wer weiß was wahres dran war, immerhin hatte Rita Kimmkorn den Artikel verfasst und die Gute war geradezu bekannt für ihre schriftstellerische Freiheit. Er überflog die nächste Schlagzeile – Einbruch in der Nockturngasse – auch nicht wirklich was Neues. Dort passierte das eigentlich laufend. Die Iren standen im Finale der Quidditchmeisterschaft, auch das überraschte wieder einmal keinen und auch sonst war die Zeitung heute mehr als Langweilig. Zum Schluss kamen immer die Annoncen. Jobbörse, Tauschhandel, Tiere und nicht zu vergessen die Kontaktanzeigen.

Er fand das albern sich auf diesem Wege nach einem Partner umzusehen, wie wenn die Welt nicht schon voll von völlig überflüssigen Menschen wäre. Er wollte die Zeitung schon auf den Tisch schmeißen, als er bei einer Anzeige hängen blieb. Sie unterschied sich in keinster Weise von anderen die er bisher zufällig gelesen hatte und doch machte sie ihn ein bisschen neugierig. Aufmerksam studierte er sie durch. An irgendetwas erinnerte ihn das, nur warum und woran konnte er nicht sagen.

Unschlüssig ließ er die Zeitung fallen und widmete sich seiner Arbeit. Schon bald waren die Artikel und die Anzeigen vergessen. Er musste Aufsätze korrigieren und das zu Hauf. Sämtliche Klassen hatten ihre Abschlussarbeiten geschrieben. Seufzend arbeitete er bis es dunkel wurde und Zeit zum Abendessen war. Er streckte seinen verspannten Rücken und begab sich nach oben in die große Halle.

Missmutig sah er sich um, dann schritt er würdevoll wie immer durch die Reihen auf seinen Platz zu. Nach dem Essen hatte er noch Aufsicht auf den Gängen. Er achtete darauf, dass sich keines der Schäfchen, wie der Schulleiter sie immer liebevoll nannte, im Haus irrtümlich verirrte. Er gebrauchte generell andere Ausdrücke für diese Schäfchen, aber die duldete der Schulleiter nicht und deren verirren war selten eines und schon gar nicht irrtümlich, aber auch darüber hatte er schon unzählige Male völlig umsonst mit Albus debattiert.

Seufzend zog er bis Mitternacht seine Runden und begab sich dann hinab in seine privat Räume. Endlich Ruhe, endlich konnte er zu Bett gehen. Morgen erwartete ihn wieder ein anstrengender Tag mit vielen nichtsnutzigen, pardon wissbegierigen, Kindern. Müde ließ er sich mit einem Glas Wein auf seine Couch fallen und wollte gerade daran nippen, als plötzlich jemand an seine Tür pochte. Überrascht und ärgerlich zugleich hob er eine Augenbraue. Wer wagte es ihn um diese Zeit noch zu stören? Schoss es ihm gerade durch den Kopf und schon bekam er die Antwort.

Lucius gut gelaunt und gekleidet, wie immer, rauschte in seine Räume und ließ sich ungefragt ihm gegenüber in einen der Stühle fallen.

„Wie geht's dir, alter Freund?" fragte er ihn wenig interessiert und blickte ihn dabei an, als hätte man ihm großes Unrecht angetan.

„Hat dich Narzissa mal wieder rausgeworfen? Bis du doch nicht Herr in deinem Hause?" erwiderte Severus spöttisch.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucius mitten in der Nacht bei ihm auftauchte, weil ihn Narzissa wegen seiner ständigen Eskapaden rausgeworfen hatte. Warum auch musste er sich, obwohl er doch schon eine Frau hatte, auch noch mit anderen vergnügen? Ihm selber wäre schon eine zuviel, darum liebte er sein Singledasein auch so sehr. Beleidigt presste Lucius die Lippen aufeinander.

„Bei dir würde ich das auch, einmal nur, zu gern erleben, aber du bist ja zu feige dich mit einer Frau einzulassen!"

Kurz verengten sich Severus Augen zornig. Er war nicht feige!

„Nur weil ich klug genug bin mich mit keiner Frau einzulassen, brauchst du mich nicht feige zu nennen!" wies er seinen Freund grob zurecht.

Eingeschnappt bat Lucius um ein Glas Wein. Seufzend erhob sich Severus und holte ihm das Gewünschte.

„Einmal nur, einmal nur möchte ich dich trunken vor Liebe sehen und dann unterhalten wir uns noch einmal darüber, wer Herr im Hause ist!" rief er ihm hinterher.

Frustriert zog er, um sich abzulenken, die Zeitung zu sich heran. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf die Kontaktanzeigen und ein teuflischer Plan begann in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Als Severus mit seinem Wein zurückkehrte fand er seinen Freund, wie er sich bereits auf den Weg zur Tür machte, dabei ein fröhliches, nein verschlagenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wo willst du denn auf einmal hin?" fragte er ihn erstaunt.

„Ich hab noch was vergessen." erwiderte er ausweichend.

„Hm….lass uns doch wieder einmal in einen Club gehen….sagen wir übermorgen Abend, so gegen acht? Ach und dabei kannst du mir doch das neueste Werk von Edmund Klinebüchl Magische Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung leihen."

Severus wollte schon widersprechen, doch Lucius war schon fort. Er hätte sich doch das Buch gleich mitnehmen können. Seufzend begab er sich zu Bett und war, wenn er sich so das Leben seines Freundes betrachtete, froh keine Frau zu haben und wieso erschien ihm dann sein Bett manchmal so kalt und warum beschlich ihn manchmal dieses dumme Gefühl es würde etwas fehlen? Als albern schob er diese Gedanken rasch zur Seite und schlief ein.

*

_Liebe Scarlett,_

_ich würde dich sehr gerne kennen lernen, da ich das Gefühl habe das wir beide viel gemeinsam haben. Auch ich liebe guten Wein und habe nichts gegen ausgedehnte Spaziergänge und mit mir kannst du dich über alles unterhalten. Ich warte auf dich im Club Black Magic um acht Uhr. Ich werde das Buch „Magische Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung" von Edmund Klinebüchl bei mir tragen, daran kannst du mich erkennen. _

_In freudiger Erwartung, Rhett!_

Zufrieden rieb sich Lucius die Hände als er der Eule zusah, wie sie ihren Weg zu Severus zukünftiger Verabredung fand. Auch wenn der Gute davon noch nichts wusste. Ach wie gerne würde er sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er merkte was er getan hatte, aber das wagte er nicht. Er konnte sich jetzt schon seinen Zorn ausmalen. Strahlend kehrte er zu seiner Frau an den Frühstückstisch zurück, die ihn verblüfft musterte.

„Warum hast du so gute Laune?" konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, ehe sie sich weiter ihrem Kaffee widmete.

„Ähm ich mache einem Freund eine Freude!" meinte er geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte Narzissa dabei verschwörerisch zu. Diese legte ihren Kaffeelöffel, mit dem sie zuvor in ihrer Tasse umgerührt hatte zur Seite und sah Lucius streng an.

„Du spielst doch nicht schon wieder Severus einen Streich, oder?"

Als Antwort kicherte ihr Mann lediglich albern.

„Lucius Malfoy wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?"

*

Aufmerksam las sie die vielen Briefe die am nächsten Tag, von unzähligen Eulen gebracht, herein flatterten. Sie würde Jahre brauchen, wenn sie allen antworten wollte. Einige hatten sogar ein Foto von sich beigelegt. Wenn sie die so betrachtete, Märchenprinz war da keiner dabei, aber hatte sie überhaupt das Recht so kritisch zu sein? Eher nicht. Sie hatte es bisher auch nicht geschafft auf normalem Weg einen Mann zu finden. Bitter presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, als erneut eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte.

Mit diesem Brief hatte sie tatsächlich die Hundert voll. Einhundert Briefe! Wer hätte das gedacht, dass es so viele einsame Herzen da draußen gab? Igitt! Vielleicht doch nicht alles einsame Herzen. Sie hatte gerade den Brief von Torontomegageil in der Hand und der war auf der Suche nach einer besonderen Spielgefährtin, wie er bis ins letzte Detail genau beschrieb.

Mit zwei Fingern warf sie ihn sofort auf die Seite. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich gerade mit ihm zu treffen. Nach und nach las sie alle Briefe und grenzte die mögliche Auswahl auf fünfzehn ein. Fünfzehn die sich alle sehr nett anhörten, aber nur einer von ihnen hatte mit Red unterschrieben. Sie würde einem nach dem anderen schreiben und sehen was dabei herauskam, doch den Ersten den sie zu treffen gedachte war Red, denn wie viele Zauberer würde sich schon finden die sich in Muggelliteratur auskannten?

*

Gut, das er morgen Abend frei hatte, so konnte er sich mit Lucius treffen. Misstrauisch beäugte ihn der Schulleiter, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er für ein paar Stunden das Haus verließ.

Also sagte er ihm, damit er seine Ruhe hatte, mit wem er sich traf. Ohne sich groß Mühe mit seiner Garderobe zu machen, schlichte Hose, schlichter Pulli, Jacke darüber, alles natürlich in schwarz, machte er sich auf dem Weg. Er erreichte etwas verspätete den Club und spähte neugierig durch die Scheiben, aber Lucius war nirgends zu entdecken. Stirnrunzelnd trat er ein.

Es waren nur sehr wenige Menschen anwesend und eigentlich saß nur eine einzige Frau alleine an einem Tisch, die anderen, zwei Männer, befanden sich an der Bar.

Nun er vermutete das es eine Frau war, er sah nur ein Stück vom Rücken, der Rest steckte unter dem Tisch, aber er sah noch etwas und das weckte seine Neugierde. Die Frau las vom Winde verweht. Komischer Zufall. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er doch diese Annonce in der Zeitung gelesen, in der sich die Dame Scarlett nannte. Mit den Schultern zuckend ging er weiter und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische, sein eigenes Buch legte er ohne darüber nachzudenken vor sich auf den Tisch.

Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und fragte sich wo Lucius blieb. Gut Pünktlichkeit war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Da tauchte die Frau plötzlich unter dem Tisch hervor und er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er vergaß woran er gerade dachte.

„Miss Granger?!?" rief er erstaunt aus.

„Professor Snape, ähm was treibt sie hierher?" brachte sie höflich zustande, dabei schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Halse.

Was wenn ihr Red in diesem Moment auftauchte und sie ihr ehemaliger Professor mit einem Blind Date erwischte? Nicht auszumalen. Nervös sah sie über ihn hinweg zur Tür um ihn nicht zu übersehen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher sie würde Red, wenn er erschien, sofort erkennen.

„Nicht, das es sie etwas angehen würde, aber ich treffe mich mit einem Freund!" erwiderte er bissig.

Neugierig betrachtete sie ihn darauf genauer. Severus Snape hatte Freunde? So nebenbei fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch. Keuchend sog sie die Luft ein. DAS durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Verzeihen sie aber ich glaube wir sind…." Kam es stotternd über ihre Lippen.

„Ja?"

Stumm zeigte sie auf das Buch.

Er verstand nicht was sie meinte. Unwillkürlich begann er sie genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte sie seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Damals war sie fast noch ein Kind gewesen, doch jetzt. Sie war zu einer interessanten Frau erblüht. Ihr kastanienfarbenes Haar lag ihr offen auf den Schultern und umschmeichelte ihr zartes Gesicht. Bei diesem Licht waren sie nicht sichtbar, aber er wusste dass sie einige vorwitzige Sommersprossen besaß. Außerdem konnte er nicht ihre Augenfarbe erkennen, auch das war unwichtig, denn er erinnerte sich an das wunderschöne Haselnussbraun.

Sie war sehr dezent geschminkt, was ihr gut stand und ihm sehr gefiel, er mochte keine zu stark geschminkten Frauen, er fand das affig. Sie trug ein kurzärmeliges, schwarzes, schlichtes Kleid aus einem anschmiegsamen Stoff. Darin sah sie sehr weiblich aus, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu wirken. Im Gesamten betrachtet gefiel ihm was er sah, aber warum interessierte ihn das? Ärgerlich über sich selbst zogen sich seine Augenbrauen finster zusammen.

„Nichts!" sie wagte es nicht ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mit ihr verabredet war, aber vielleicht sollte sie doch…..

„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend!" sagte er leise und ohne jeglichen Spott in seiner Stimme, so als meinte er es tatsächlich ernst. Insgeheim begann er sich zu fragen, auf wen sie hier wartete. Welcher Narr ließ eine so schöne Frau alleine? Hatte er keine Angst sie zu verlieren?

Hermione dachte einen Augenblick alleine nach, scheinbar fiel es Snape schwer zuzugeben, dass er sich mit ihr verabredet hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie…..

„Professor? Ich….wenn sie nichts Besseres vorhaben…..vielleicht ein Glas Wein?" lud sie ihn stotternd ein und sah ihn dabei bange an. Überrascht über diese unerwartete Einladung sah er sie leicht verblüfft an.

_Warum eigentlich nicht?_ Dachte er bei sich und kam entschlossen zu ihrem Tisch. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Sollte Lucius wider erwarten doch noch auftauchen, aber eigentlich rechnete er nicht damit.

„Was wenn ihre Verabredung kommt?" Gab er zu bedenken. Sie winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Ich denke nicht dass er noch erscheint!" meinte sie salopp und gab dem Ober ein Zeichen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war das Ganze hier merkwürdig. Ein Lucius der nicht erschien, eine nervöse Miss Granger. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rotieren.

„Welchen mögen sie lieber?" fragte sie ihn gerade. Perplex sah er sie an. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst.

„Wie bitte?"

„Rotwein oder Weißwein?" Sie könnte wetten, dass er Rotwein sagen würde und nicht nur weil sie Roten am liebsten trank.

„Oh Rotwein!" kam etwas abwesend seine Antwort.

Sie gab die Bestellung auf und betrachtete dabei ihren ehemaligen Lehrer genauer. Die Jahre hatten ihn verändert. Er wirkte älter und das machte ihn auf unerklärliche Weise interessant. Was mochte er für ein Mensch sein? Bisher kannte sie ihn nur als strengen, ungerechten Lehrer. Er war anders als sonst gekleidet. Statt seiner Lehreruniform trug er einen schlichten dunklen Pullover, dazu ein dunkles Sakko und eine dunkle Hose, dadurch wirkte er irgendwie männlich, sexy, auf jeden Fall aufregend.

Er hatte noch immer dieselbe Frisur wie zu ihre Schulzeit. Die schwarzen Haare, jetzt natürlich schon von ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen, lagen ihm fast auf den Schultern. Bei einem anderen Mann hätte diese Frisur komisch gewirkt doch ihm stand sie. Das interessanteste an seinem Gesicht waren seine schwarzen Augen. Sie wirkten so unergründlich und tief und gaben ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er und unterbrach sie so in ihren Beobachtungen.

„Wie bitte?" kam es nun von ihr verständnislos zurück.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich um seinen festen schön geschwungenen Mund. Das war ihr zuvor noch niemals aufgefallen, er besaß einen schönen Mund. Gut zumeist verkniff er diesen zu einem bitteren Ausdruck, nur heute Abend nicht.

„Sie scheinen mich genau zu mustern, hatte ich den Eindruck und nun würde ich gerne erfahren zu welchem Ergebnis sie gekommen sind!" meinte er gerade heraus.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Gewisse Dinge ändern sich nie. Er war immer noch ein Mensch der nicht um den heißen Brei herumredete, sondern direkt zur Sache kam.

„Verzeihen sie. War es so offensichtlich?" erwiderte sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick. Natürlich war es das, sonst hätte er nicht gefragt.

„Und?" Ah er würde sie mit einer ausweichenden Antwort nicht davon kommen lassen, ja er war in gewisser Weise noch immer der alte.

„Sie haben sich kaum verändert!" kam es schlagfertig zurück.

Er wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch diesen Moment wählte der Ober und brachte den Wein. Ruhig und langsam füllte er geübt die Gläser, wartete anschließend bis beide den ersten Schluck gekostet hatten und entfernte sich nach ihrem zufriedenen Nicken.

„Erzählen sie von sich! Was haben sie aus ihrem Leben gemacht?" Fragte er sie ehrlich interessiert. „Außer zu studieren. Ich nehme es an das sie diesen Weg eingeschlagen haben, da sie doch so gerne gelernt haben!" fügte er noch an.

„Ich habe tatsächlich studiert und meinen Doktortitel in Geschichte gemacht. Ich arbeite in London für das Ministerium. Kümmere mich um Muggelartefakte. In den letzten Jahren hat der Trend Muggelgegenstände mit Magie zu versehen stark zugenommen und für Arthur Weasley alleine war das zuviel."

Irgendwie klang ihre Stimme traurig, sie schien ihren Beruf nicht sehr zu mögen.

„Mögen sie ihre Arbeit?"

Ertappt blickte sie in ihr Glas. Sie hätte viel lieber Geschichte unterrichtet, aber es gab nur sehr wenige Stellen für Lehrer.

„Ja doch!" sagte sie vage.

„Das klingt sehr überzeugend!" kam es trocken von ihm.

„Und was ist mit ihnen? Mögen sie ihren Job?" ging sie in den Gegenangriff über.

Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, so schlechte Laune er zu ihrer Schulzeit immer gehabt hatte. Nein er war kein sehr glücklicher Mensch damals gewesen, wie es heute aussah konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Doch in gewisser Weise schon. Vor allem dann, wenn ich einen Schüler dabei habe, der sich aus der Masse heraus hebt. Der mehr will als das was der Stundenplan vorschreibt. So jemanden wie sie!"

Hermione blinzelte ein paar Mal mit den Augen und schluckte schwer. Hatte sie gerade ein Lob von Professor Snape bekommen? Und nicht irgendein Lob, sondern ein richtig fettes großes?

„Okay wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?" konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Amüsiert schmunzelte er.

„Ha! Ich habe sie enttarnt! Sie sind nicht Severus Snape! Den hat noch nie jemand lächeln gesehen!" trumpfte sie auf und beäugte ihn weiter misstrauisch.

„Nur weil es bisher keiner gesehen hat, heißt das nicht dass ich es nicht ab und zu tue!" kam es schlagfertig zurück und leicht teuflisch zwinkerte er ihr dabei zu.

Er war wirklich froh, dass er geblieben war. Es machte tatsächlich Spaß mit ihr den Abend zu verbringen. Seine Antwort ließ ihr die Hitze in die Wangen steigen, war sie doch so herrlich verrucht zweideutig.

*

Draußen im spärlichen Licht rieb er sich freudig die Hände. Ha! Miss Granger war also Severus Verabredung. Wer hätte das gedacht? Scheinbar schienen sich die beiden blendend zu verstehen und wessen Verdienst war das? Seiner natürlich! ER hatte es schon immer gewusst. Danken würde ihm dieser eines Tages dafür, oh ja, doch jetzt genoss er es die zwei einfach zu beobachten, auch wenn es hier draußen scheußlich ungemütlich war und schön langsam kalt wurde.

*

„Ähm das klingt doch wieder sehr nach ihnen!" stellte sie trocken fest, was ihm erneut ein Lächeln entlockte.

Inständig hoffte sie dass er die roten Wangen im gedämpften Licht nicht sah.

„Wenn wollten sie eigentlich hier treffen? Kenne ich ihn?" fragte sie neugierig nach und auch um ihm vielleicht doch noch so die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Zornig bildete sich erneut eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn. Malfoy hatte ihn sitzengelassen!

„Kein Freund! Nicht mehr!" stellte er wütend fest.

„Mit wem waren sie eigentlich verabredet?" kam von ihm lauernd die Gegenfrage.

Nervös sah sich Hermione um. Sie konnte noch nie gut lügen und wenn er sie mit diesem typischen Lehrerblick musterte, fiel es ihr besonders schwer. Andererseits was sollte dieses komische Spiel von ihm? War sie ihm wirklich so peinlich? Nun gut, wenn er meinte.

„Ach mit niemand bestimmten, nur so ein ganz alter Bekannter, aber wie man sieht hat er mich versetzt. Macht er öfter mal."

Meinte sie gelangweilt und doch konnte er einen kleinen bitteren Unterton heraushören.

„Ich denke, dann ist ihr Freund ein großer Narr, wenn er sie hier alleine sitzen läst!" sagte er ernst. Überrascht sah sie ihn an und konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er das tatsächlich auch ernst meinte. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel zuzugeben, dass er es war der sie versetzt hatte, so war er dennoch hier.

„Danke! Das ist sehr nett, dass sie das sagen." Erwiderte sie leicht ergriffen.

„Und das obwohl auch sie mich immer als Nervensäge bezeichnet haben." fügte sie noch schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Das habe ich niemals getan!" wehrte er sich gespielt entrüstet.

„Oh doch das haben sie und nicht nur einmal!" widersprach sie heftig, musste sich aber dabei ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Seine Worte hatten ihr irgendwie gut getan. Er gab ihr vielleicht unbeabsichtigt das Gefühl kein völliger Versager was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anbelangte zu sein. Ach wenn er nur wüsste. Immer lief alles schief. Kaum lernte sie jemand nettes kennen, hatte sie ihn auch schon im Nu wieder vergrault. Sie war scheinbar ein Mensch, den man auf Dauer nicht ertragen konnte.

Meinte zumindest einer ihrer Exfreunde. Ein anderer mokierte sich darüber, dass sie Bücher mehr liebte als ihn. Da hatte sie noch studiert und das Lesen und Lernen von Büchern gehörte nun mal dazu. Aber es war wie verhext, jeder ihrer Freunde fand etwas was er an ihr bemängeln konnte. Sie sei zu anspruchsvoll. Mit ihrer ständigen Besserwisserei ginge sie ihm auf die Nerven. Sie hätten keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten. Die Liste konnte sie beinahe endlos fortsetzen. Irgendwie hatte sie es einfach aufgegeben und sich mit ihrem Singledasein abgefunden.

Diese Kontaktanzeige war ihr letzter Schuss ins Blaue gewesen und selbst da wollte ihre Verabredung nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, brachte er es doch nicht einmal über sich, sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Wenn sie ehrlich war mochte sie seinen scharfen Verstand, seine zynischen Bemerkungen zwar weniger, aber bis jetzt war er sehr freundlich gewesen. Wenigstens musste sie nicht alleine den Abend verbringen und ehrlicherweise genoss sie es sogar ein bisschen, eigentlich sehr hier mit Severus Snape zu sitzen und zu plaudern. Es war richtig nett – er war richtig nett.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts, was tut sich dort neues? Wie geht es Minerva und Dumbledore? Ist Filch noch Hausmeister und Madam Hooch unterrichtet sie noch das Fliegen? Was ist mit den Gemälden hängen alle noch an ihren Platz und die Bibliothek….."

Abwehrend hob er lachend die Hände. Er fühlte sich so leicht, so unbekümmert. War ihm der Wein zu Kopf gestiegen? So war er doch gar nicht.

„Warum sehen sie es sich nicht selbst an? Es ist fast alles noch so wie sie es in Erinnerung haben."

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. Hatte er sie gerade eingeladen? Eingeladen nach Hogwarts? Erschrocken über sich selbst hielt er den Atem an. Was tat er da? Warum lud er sie ein? Es lag doch am Wein! Immerhin hatten sie, ohne es zu merken, zwei Flaschen des wahrlich köstlichen Weines zu sich genommen. War er betrunken? Dann hörte er sie, eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

_Weil du sie nach diesem Abend wiedersehen willst! Weil du sie, aus dir völlig unerklärlichen Gründen, magst! _

Sie war wie ein Wirbelwind, so war sie schon als Kind gewesen, aber jetzt da sie eine Frau war, gefiel ihm diese Eigenschaft noch besser an ihr.

„Sie laden mich ein?" fragte sie zaghaft nach und hielt die Luft an. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen. Es musste sich um einen Irrtum handeln. Zustimmend nickte er.

„Ja! Wenn sie Zeit haben, ich….würde mich freuen!" kurz stockte er, denn auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Er wollte wirklich, dass sie kam. Ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht.

„Also gut dann ist es abgemacht. Ich komme morgen zu ihnen und sie zeigen mir Hogwarts und ich warne sie ich will alles sehen!" drohte sie ihm gespielt.

Ergeben senkte er den Kopf und lächelte still in sich hinein. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend und er hatte Spaß. Etwas sehr seltenes in seinem Leben und darum umso kostbarer.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein sie überall herumzuführen!" erwiderte er unterwürfig, was ihr ein Glucksen entlockte, erstaunt blickte er sie an.

Sie gluckste beim Lachen und das machte sie noch anziehender in seinen Augen. Die Stunden verrannen wie Sand, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie aufbrachen. Sie hatten sich über alles Mögliche unterhalten. Seine Arbeit, ihre Arbeit. Wo sie wohnte, welche Bücher sie gerne las und mit nicht geringer Überraschung stellte er fest, dass sich auch auf diesem Gebiet ihr Geschmack deckte. Sie liebte wie er gute fundierte wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen zu praktisch jedem Thema. Vor dem Restaurant blieben beide etwas unschlüssig stehen.

Was wurde von ihr erwartet? Sollte sie ihm die Hand reichen? Ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wie es unter vielen ihrer Freunde und zum Teil auch schon Arbeitskollegen üblich war? Oder nichts von beidem? Sie würde ihm die Entscheidung überlassen und erhoffte das Unverhoffte.

Ob es zu früh war ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben? Er wollte sie so gerne berühren, ihr zeigen, dass ihm dieser Abend sehr viel bedeutet hatte. Plötzlich nervös schob er die Hände in seine Taschen.

„Der Abend war sehr schön!" meinte er einsilbig.

Irgendwo zwischen ihrem Tisch und hier hatte er seine Wortgewandtheit eingebüsst und sich ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals zugezogen. Umständlich räusperte er sich. Hermione zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen, ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Das war er. Ich…." Begann sie doch plötzlich streckte er die Arme aus, zog sie kurz an sich, küsste sie zart auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ein „Gute Nacht!" ins Ohr, dann hatte er sich auch schon wieder zurückgezogen.

„Gute Nacht!" rief sie ihm perplex hinterher, er war schon fast außer Sichtweite.

„Vergiss unsere Verabredung nicht!" kam es noch aus der Dunkelheit zurück, dann war er endgültig fort.

„Nein, mach ich nicht!" erwiderte sie flüsternd und wohl wissend, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Beinahe wäre sie quietsch vergnügt nach Hause gehüpft. Sie hatte unglaublich gute Laune. Sie könnte die ganze Welt umarmen, alles war auf einmal schön und toll und sowieso…..

*

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück. Beinahe musste er sich zurückhalten um nicht beschwingt durch die große Halle zu tanzen. Die Welt war aber auch heute Abend einfach zu schön. Er liebte heute alles an ihr, selbst dem verstaubten Duft Hogwarts konnte er etwas Besonderes abgewinnen. Kaum in seinen Räumen angekommen, ließ er den Abend vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal Revue passieren.

Erinnerte sich daran wie ihre Haare gewippt hatten, wenn sie lachte oder der leuchtende Glanz in ihren Augen, wenn sie ihm voller Begeisterung etwas über die Geschichte der magischen Welt erzählte. Sie schien Geschichte tatsächlich sehr zu lieben. Wie sie die einzelnen Wörter mit den Händen unterstrich, oder wenn sie nervös wurde wippte sie mit den Füßen. Sie hatte so sicher an die tausend kleiner Gesten und er fand sie alle entzückend, könnte ihr stundenlang zusehen, sie einfach nur ansehen und schon morgen würde er sie wieder sehen. Die Welt war einfach schön…………

*

Hermione schritt leicht nervös auf das Portal zu. Hogwarts, wie lange hatte sie es nicht gesehen? Sicher an die zehn Jahre, wenn nicht mehr. Seit ihrer Schulzeit hier, war sie dazwischen nur einmal hier gewesen. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte sie an dem Gebäude hoch. Es war ihr zweites Zuhause. Sie hatte hier eine sehr schöne Zeit verbracht. Heute trug sie eine schlichte Jeans und einen dunkelroten Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Die Haare ließ sie offen auf die Schultern fallen. Kurz vor dem Portal blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Ihr Blick wanderte über das weitläufige Gelände. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Sonne schien und unzählige Vögel sangen in den hohen alten Bäumen rund um Hogwarts ihre Lieder.

Das Wetter war mild und warm und lud förmlich dazu ein Draußen zu verweilen, denn eigentlich sollte sie hier nicht herumstehen, sondern endlich reingehen. Er würde bestimmt schon warten, aber eine unerklärliche Angst befiel sie plötzlich. Was, wenn der Zauber von gestern verflogen war? Oder sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte? Unschlüssig strich sie sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Sie musste sich bald entscheiden, entweder sie ging rein, oder sie ging nach Hause.

Mit klammen Fingern öffnete sie die Tür, sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie war einfach schon zu alt um ein Angsthase zu sein und schließlich würde er ihr wohl kaum den Kopf abbeißen. Immerhin hatte er sie eingeladen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes mussten sich ihre Augen erst an das dunklere Licht gewöhnen, aber auch so konnte sie erkennen, dass auch hier alles so wie früher aussah. Professor Dumbledore kam ihr unerwartet entgegen.

„Miss Granger! Schön sie zu sehen!" rief er erfreut aus. Er reichte ihr die Hand und musterte sie dabei neugierig.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Was macht Arthur?" bombardierte er sie gleich mit Fragen und lächelnd beantwortete sie eine nach der anderen. Sie mochte den alten Schulleiter.

„Sie besuchen bestimmt Minerva! Sie ist oben in der Bibliothek!" gab er ihr sofort Auskunft.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich bin eigentlich nicht hier um sie zu besuchen." Stellte sie richtig. Überrascht hob er eine graue Augenbraue.

„Nicht? Wen dann? Madam Pomfrey? Oder Madam Hooch?" Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete stumm mit der Hand Richtung Kerker. Nun verstand Dumbledore gar nichts mehr.

„Sie entschuldigen mich? Ich werde erwartet!" schmunzelnd begab sie sich hinab in den Kerker, wohl wissend das ihr die Augen von Albus Dumbledore dabei folgten.

Kichernd klopfte sie an Severus Tür, diese wurde auch prompt geöffnet, so als hätte er sie bereits erwartet. Leicht irritiert betrachtete er sie, wurde nicht ganz schlau daraus, warum sie kichernd vor seiner Tür stand. Über seine verdutzte Mine musste sie erst recht lachen.

„Ich hoffe doch du kannst mir das erklären, ohne das ich dich in St. Mungos einweisen lassen muss!" meinte er trocken und forderte sie auf einzutreten. Wieder hörte er diesen glucksenden Ton. Egal was es war, es war einfach schön sie so fröhlich zu sehen.

„Albus Dumbledore!" brachte sie mühsam heraus, bevor sie erneut zu kichern anfing.

„Ich glaube, der gute Mann steht noch immer oben in der großen Halle und spekuliert gerade wie wild darüber, was ich hier unten bei dir mache!"

„Und das findest du lustig?" fragte er sie gespielt ernst. Er musste sich selber ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Der arme Albus, wo er doch so neugierig war. Zustimmend nickte sie mit dem Kopf, ohne dabei zu merken, dass sie zum vertrauten du übergegangen waren. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das jetzt sagen muss, aber in dir steckt leider eine ganze Menge von einem Slytherin!" meinte er trocken und brachte sie erneut zum lachen.

Irgendwie waren sie sich dabei näher gekommen, denn er fühlte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie stützte sich bei ihm ab, so als suchte sie seine Nähe und es war ihm nicht unangenehm. Lächelnd sah sie hoch zu ihm und wurde als sie in dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen blickte plötzlich ernst.

Auch aus seinem Gesicht war das Lachen verschwunden und etwas ganz anderem gewichen. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und berührte zart ihre Lippen. Verzückt schloss Hermione die Augen. Severus Snape küsste sie! Wie von selbst fanden ihre Hände den Weg um seinen Hals um ihn noch dichter an sich heranzuziehen und ihm so zu verstehen zu geben, dass ihr gefiel was er da tat und sie mehr wollte. Kurz unterbrach sie den Kuss und löste sich etwas von ihm.

„Bevor wir hier weitermachen, solltest du noch etwas wissen, Rhett!"

Verständnislos betrachtete Severus sie. Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach. Plötzlich ärgerlich zeigte sie ihm seinen vermeintlichen Brief. Kurz flogen seine Augen darüber. „Das ist nicht von mir!" meinte er ernst. Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie sich irrte, doch dann kam ihr das Buch wieder in den Sinn. „Und wieso hattest du dann das Buch bei dir?"

Seine Stirn umwölkte sich dunkel bei ihren Worten und in seinen Augen stahl sich ein eiserner Glanz. Kurz erinnerte er sich wieder an die Anzeige und wer an diesem Abend bei ihm war.

„Lucius! Das war Lucius!" kam es in plötzlicher Erkenntnis gepresst über seine Lippen. Hermione erstarrte bei diesen Worten in seinen Armen.

„Soll das heißen du hast das nicht geschrieben?" fragte sie leicht schrill.

„Nein es tut mir Leid, aber ich würde niemals so etwas Albernes tun und auf eine Kontaktanzeige antworten!" meinte er im gewohnt strengen Ton.

Verletzt löste sie sich von ihm und ging auf Abstand.

„Soll das heißen du findest mich albern?" fragte sie ihn tödlich beleidigt.

Mit den Händen auf den Hüften blitzte sie ihn wütend an. Es war bestimmt nicht albern sich auf diesem Weg einen Partner zu suchen, ganz und gar nicht.

„Vielleicht traust du dich auch einfach nicht zu zugeben, dass es doch du warst der diesen Brief geschrieben hat, nur weil ich einmal deine Schülerin war?" provozierte sie ihn.

„Wenn ich so etwas tun würde, dann würde ich es auch zugeben, Miss Granger!" zischte er gefährlich ruhig zurück. Jetzt war sie also wieder Miss Granger.

„Fein! Dann kann ich ja gehen, da sie, Professor Snape, mich für albern halten!"

Sie lief zur Tür und riss zornig an dem Knauf. In ihrer Hektik bekam sie die Tür nicht gleich auf. Plötzlich kam Leben in Severus. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging und er fand sie ganz bestimmt nicht albern, nicht mehr. Rasch eilte er auf sie zu und schloss sie von hinten in seine Arme.

„Bleib!" flüsterte er eindringlich an ihrem Rücken.

„Warum? Sag mir einen vernünftigen Grund warum ich nicht durch diese Tür gehen und für immer aus deinem Leben verschwinden soll." Bat sie ebenso leise.

„Weil du mir glaube ich fehlen würdest!" drang es, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, über seine Lippen.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und versuchte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Fest drückte er sie an sich.

„Gut! Eindeutig gut!" erwiderte er zärtlich und presste erneut seinen Mund auf ihren.

Er würde wohl Lucius danken müssen, nachdem er ihn umgebracht hat!

Ende


End file.
